1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more particularly, to amusement devices which employ a small ball or puck which is propelled along a small horizontal surface, such as a table-like surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among known amusement devices that employ a small ball that is propelled along a small horizontal surface, a well known class of such devices are pinball machines. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to pinball machines, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: Des. 264,855, Des. 337,790, 3,975,019, 4,105,207, 4,224,575, and 4,269,413. Each of the devices in each of the respective patents share a common characteristic, Operation of the machine involves a single player operating the machine. With this class of machines, a player competes against one's self by trying to earn higher scores in successive games.
Alternatively, a player can compete against other players by comparing one's score to the scores of other players who have also played on the machine. With such machines, competition with other players is carried out by individual players playing in succession. To add greater excitement to competition between players, it would be desirable if a pinball-machine-like device could be provided that permits two players to play simultaneously.
In games such as tennis, football, basketball, hockey, and soccer, among others, during a game, a player on one team needs to quickly alternate from offensive to defensive play. Such quick alternation from offense to defense to offense, and so on, adds excitement and interest to the game. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pinball-machine-like device could be provided that permits rapid alternation from offensive to defensive to offensive, and so on, play between two players playing simultaneously.
Among the pinball machines cited above, some are complex electronic devices. For purposes of simplicity and to be able to play a pinball-machine-like device without the need to be near a source of electric power, it would be desirable if a pinball-machine-like device could be provided that does not employ electric power.
In addition, for convenience, it would be desirable if a pinball-machine-like device could be provided that is lightweight and portable and that can easily be placed on a horizontal table to use the machine.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use pinball machines, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a slap ball table game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits two players to play simultaneously, (2) permits rapid alternation from offensive to defensive to offensive, and so on, play between two players playing simultaneously; (3) does not employ electric power; and (4) is lightweight and portable and can easily be placed on a horizontal table to use the device. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique slap ball table game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.